


melt your headaches, call it home

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Broken Bones, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phichit breaks a bone. Yuuri is there to comfort him and bring him to the hospital.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was for the yuri on ice kink meme, prompt 74. i hope you like it!

Yuuri is watching Phichit do his routine. Everything is going fine, or so he and Celestino believe, until Phichit tries doing a triple Salchow and he falls on the ice. Yuuri hears a crack, and his eyes open wide when Phichit doesn't get up from the ice. He stays there, motionless except for the rapid flailing of his sides.

Yuuri puts his skates in quick and he skates to where Phichit is laying. He is grabbing at his knee and he's wincing in pain, and fuck, Yuuri wants to hug him and help him get up. He touches his face softly and Phichit sobs. "You broke your leg?" Yuuri asks dumbly, and Phichit nods.

"I can't get up..." Phichit murmurs, and instead of agreeing with him he puts an arm beneath his legs and the other in his upper back, picking him up Bridal style. Phichit looks at him gratefully as Yuuri skates towards the exit of the rink.

"Is he okay?" Celestino asks. He looks mildly worried, but not as worried as Yuuri is. It's not that major or big of a deal, but it is when your future is held in skating. He may take a long time in recovering from the broken leg.

"He broke his leg," Yuuri tells his coach, and Celestino nods. "We have to take him to the hospital."

"Yeah," Celestino nods, and Yuuri leaves Phichit in a bench softly before helping him out of his skates and putting his sneakers instead. He changes shoes too, and then he picks him up again. Celestino looks out of it as they go to his car. Phichit grimaces when he sits next to Yuuri.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Yuuri fusses over him, and Phichit laughs weakly, but he stops laughing and he grabs his knee by instinct.

"I'm okay, Yuuri, really, don't worry," he mutters, and Yuuri cuddles up next to him, nuzzling his neck. "For real, I'm okay."

"You sure?" Yuuri says against his neck, and it sends shivers through his spine. Yuuri notices how he shudders, and he smiles before kissing his neck. "I hope you can keep skating," he tells him.

"Yeah. It's what keeps me going— I don't know what I'll do if I can't keep skating."

"You'll be okay," Yuuri promises, and Phichit decides to believe him. It's that when Celestino parks at the hospital and he announces they're there. Yuuri helps Phichit out of the car and then he puts an arm behind Phichit so he doesn't fall as he walks slowly.

Celestino talks about Phichit breaking his leg to one of the nurses and she lets them into one of the patient rooms, and Yuuri helps Phichit sit there. While they wait for the doctor Yuuri fusses over him, making sure he doesn't hurt.

"I'll be fine, Yuuri, really."

In some moment a doctor appears and after long, tedious hours, he has cast all over his leg and he's told to eat a lot and be sure to drink milk. Phichit snorts, becuase he hates milk, but he promises he'll have yogurt and other milk-based things. He's given a cane, too, to help him walk. The doctor tells him it could take as much as four months to recover, and Phichit stares at him wide-eyed.

"The Grand Prix is in four months! I can't go with four months without practice!" he says, and he sounds so terrified Yuuri wants to hug him and kiss him (Yuuri, you just kissed his neck, don't make this even more awkward, you two aren't even dating) and tell him it'll be alright, that he'll make it to the Grand Prix.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Chulanont," the doctor tells him— butchering his surname in the process. "Try to get some rest on you."

"Alright." Phichit sighs and he takes the cane. He feels like an old man, even though he's barely nineteen, and he walks in one leg to Celestino's car. He sits behind his coach and Yuuri is at his side. Phichit starts sobbing immediately after. "I wanted to go to the Grand Prix!" he exclaims.

"You may not be able to participate, but you could go see me," Yuuri says, and Phichit nods bitterly. Yuuri touches his shoulder and the Thai boy looks at him. "Can I kiss you?" he asks, and Phichit's eyes are open wide. He kissed his neck around an hour ago, sure, but he didn't think he's being serious.

"Yes," Phichit breathes, and Yuuri's lips meet his, and he's happy with that. It's soft, gentle, and Yuuri deepens the kiss by putting a hand in the back of his neck. "I— I'm sorry. You'll have to skate alone now."

"It's okay, really, Phichit. You'll watch me and that's all that matters."

Phichit huddles next to him and he nuzzles his neck this time, breathing into Yuuri's scent of flowers and chocolate. He loves him, he realizes. And he's the one to kiss him this time.


End file.
